A Letter From Lovina
by NotOfSignificance
Summary: In which Lovina writes a letter addressed to the reader. It's kind of angst as she's hurt and a bit depressed. Contains: Broken Hearted Fem!Romano, minor suggestive themes and some bad language. It is Romano after all.


**AN: Here we have a letter from Lovina addressed to you, the reader. I'm fairly sure you all know who she's referring to in this letter. But, if you're not sure pm me and I'll tell you, but as I've said you probably already know who it's about.**

**Disclaimer thing: Hetalia and all characters involved do not belong to me. This wouldn't be fan fiction if they did.  
**

* * *

**A Letter From Lovina**

Dear Reader,

For once in my life, I thought I had the chance of being chosen first. I guess I was wrong though. Completely and utterly wrong.

I finally had the nerve to tell the idiot how I have felt about him for all these years and what do I see when I get there? Oh, you're all going to love this. This is the freshest thing I've ever heard of in my life. I saw him in bed with my younger sister. At first I was shocked, but then I realised it was bound to happen sooner or later. It seems natural even. I mean Feli had been chosen first by everyone else, so why would he not choose her too?

Sure she's prettier than I am and happier than I am and even smarter than I am, but I was closer to him than she had ever been before now. I had always been there for him. Through the break-ups, the sadness and the tears. I know I'm not the prettiest flower in the garden or the sharpest tool in the box, but I never once gave up on him. I was always his shoulder to cry on, even if I did get mad at him frequently and make a big deal out of it.

One of the reasons I stuck by him was that glimmer of hope that he would one day smile at me in such a way and hold me in his arms while telling me how beautiful I was. His smile and his sparking eyes were some of his best features. He could have me wrapped around his little finger with a flash of his pearly white teeth and emerald eyes that shone like the stars.

I could never resist his pout or kicked puppy expression either. In the end I would always cave to his whims. Why did I have to be so stupid? To even believe for one minute that his smile was just for me was idiotic. He had me eating out of his palm and he didn't even know it. Of course he would not notice. He was far too oblivious. In fact he still is. Why must he be that way?

What a fun turn of events that day had been. I still cannot fathom why they ended up together. I was pretty much certain that she was destined to be with the potato, Ludwig. Why had she not chosen him?

I thought she knew how I felt about him. She may seem rather dense, but she's a whole lot smarter than people give her credit for. Hell, as I've already said she's smarter than I am. She's always had the uncanny ability to tell when something was truly bothering me. Perhaps she has secretly always hated me. Why hadn't she noticed this time? Or had she known and had just done that to smite me?

No. She couldn't have. She is far to "innocent" and nice to do such a thing. Or is she?

When he first asked to date her, I thought he was joking, so I brushed it off. When he got drunk and kissed her I blamed it on the alcohol in his system. I kind of thought that maybe he thought she was me. After all, we do look alike. I never knew I'd be so wrong in thinking that.

All I know is that the day I truly realised how I felt was the day I had my heart broken into tiny microscopic pieces. With the help of my "sweet" younger sister no less. I guess I must have deserved it or something like that, considering life seems to hate me anyway.

Indeed. It was only a matter of time until my whole life completely went to shit. Only a matter of time until I lost it all.

I wonder how many children they plan on having or where they're going to have their honey moon. Imagine that. Being the Aunt of your own should be children. That's one for the record books.

I often ask myself "Will I ever find love?" or "Will I ever love another like I have loved him?" Who am I kidding? I'm still deeply in love with him.

It still pains me to see them all over each other each and every day. Will I ever get used to seeing them in such a way? Or will I finally reach insanity from all the torment I've been put through?

I would say a prayer, but I fear no-one is listening. They haven't up until now, so why should they start any time soon? I couldn't destroy my sister's happiness, so there's really not much of a point in praying anyway. I'd rather suffer a million times worse than knowingly hurt her. It's funny though, as she would rather unknowingly hurt me.

Oh sweet, innocent Feli. If only you could see how loving your sister can be. If only you could realise how much I have sacrificed for you. Ha, if only.

Word to the wise, don't just blindly follow your heart, chances are someone's already claimed the one that you seek after. That's why you should always try to get the balanced conclusion from your logical reasoning and your blind affection and admiration for that so called "special" someone.

I really do wonder what the future holds for me, but for now I'll just focus on surviving the present. Someone please provide me a source of strength. I fear my own is depleting rapidly with each passing millisecond. Oh well. Wish me luck.

Yours Regretfully,

Lovina "Romano" Vargas

P.S: It would be great if you could buy me some tomatoes to help ease the pain dammit! Grazie. Ciao Bitches!

* * *

**AN: Um, well yeah. I don't know what else to write about. Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you.**


End file.
